


Respite

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), season 6, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Written for the prompt “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”  Season 6 Mulder is pretty fed up.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyLovesQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/gifts).

> Fictober day 24! It kind of blows my mind that I have written 24 stories this month. Thanks to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta.

Scully jumped as Mulder dropped a file onto his desk. Not dropped so much as slammed.

“What’s wrong?” she asked even though she already had a feeling.

“Kersh,” he said and that was all that was needed. Their current boss seemed to delight in sending them on one bullshit assignment after another. He had quite a talent for finding the worst work remotely in FBI jurisdiction and making them do it. Scully was sick of it, but like she had told Mulder in the hallway, what seemed like years instead of months ago, if she quit now it was letting them win. Not to mention she refused to leave him.

Mulder wouldn’t quit. Not when there was a chance they could get The X-Files back. So here they were.

“What exactly is the assignment?” she asked.

“Something involving manure again. It just came in through interoffice mail and I only skimmed it, but you know it’s going to be a fun one.”

Mulder’s desk phone rang and he picked it up with a look of pure pain on his face.

“Mulder.”

He listened for a few moments before telling the caller they would be right there.

“We’ve been summoned. I guess Kersh wants to explain the bullshit in this bullshit assignment personally.”

Scully saved the file she was working on and locked her computer before grabbing her notepad and following Mulder to the elevator.

Fortunately, or unfortunately really, it came almost immediately. They stepped into an empty elevator. Mulder hesitated before pushing the number,

Scully could see him almost vibrating with frustration. He whirled around to face her.

“Sometimes this is just all too much. Transcribing endless wiretaps. Staking out buildings that we know are, and will remain, empty. Being sent to investigate every bulk fertilizer purchase in the Continental United States “

He paused and put his hands on her shoulders before looking into her eyes.

“You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now. Really.”

She reached up intending to pat him on the shoulder, but instead found herself stroking his face.

“I’ve always got your back, Mulder. You know that. Even with the worst assignment on the planet.”

He regarded her for a long moment.

“Scully, I…”

-ding-

As usual the universe was working against them. The elevator doors opened again as someone had hit the call button. The moment was lost as was whatever Mulder had been about to say.

Agent Carnacki, from white collar crimes, entered the car and seemed to realize she had interrupted something.

“Do you two need a moment?” She started to back out. “I can get the next one.”

“No!” Mulder told her a bit too loudly as he put his hand out to keep the door open. “Come on,” he said, somewhat quieter.

The moment, like many others, was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and/or kudos are love. Thanks for reading!


End file.
